pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysandre (anime)
Lysandre is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ and the Mega Evolution Acts, who is the leader of Team Flare. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger. Personality Lysandre is a calm, respected man, who works together with the scientists of his own laboratory, the Lysandre Labs, in order to craft many products to create a better future. Despite his somewhat friendly behavior, deep down lies a dark man working with Team Flare to capture Zygarde with red core, who escaped from his lab, and with the blue core, who is reported to be seen at Terminus Cave. Malva, who works with Lysandre, is somewhat intrigued he managed to get a hold of Alain, who is obeying his every command. He's also appears to developed interest in Ash Ketchum and his Greninja's ability of Bond-Phenomenon. Biography When Alain was searching for more Mega Stones in a ruin, Lysandre, who took the Ampharosite from the ruin, approached Alain and offered a place by his side, including a Charizardite and a Mega Stone for Alain. Alain battled Lysandre, using his Charmeleon against Lysandre's Pyroar. Since he believed Lysandre's words "to achieve greatness, one must become the strongest", Alain accepted Lysandre's proposal.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mega Evolution Acts Lysandre was first seen observing some data in his lab, pleased Alain is going to Hoenn to gather more data about Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Lysandre later appeared in person, in Hoenn, when his Pyroar interrupted the battle between Alain's Mega Chairzard X and Steven's Mega Metagross. He apologized to Steven Stone for interrupting the battle and said to Alain that Steven is the Champion of the Hoenn region. He then introduced himself to Steven and said that he is Alain's boss. Seeing Steven had a part of the ancient slab, Lysandre showed his part of the slab and they managed to activate a portal, reaching up to the a temple in the sky. There, they saw a giant crystal, a megalith. Lysandre had his scientists analyze the megalith, but a Rayquaza appeared, Mega Evolved and started attacking, causing the megalith to vanish. For the next task, Lysandre asked Alain to accompany Steven and go to Rustboro City, for close to that city there are reports of the megalith. After Alain and Steven battled Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre (who were defeated by Mega Rayquaza), Lysandre sent his team to retrieve the megalith, which was taken to Kalos, into his laboratory. However, Alain also asked Lysandre to give him a chance to train, to become the strongest. Lysandre accepted and took Alain to Kalos, where he trained long and hard.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Just when Mairin and Steven came to Kalos to find Alain, Alain went under hardcore training and Lysandre offered up a match of ten Mega Evolution trainers, but let knew if Alain was defeated even in one battle, Alain would have to give the Key Stone and Mega Stone. Lysandre saw Mairin and Steven had come to the laboratory and greeted them, allowing Mairin to watch Alain's battle, while he discussed the matters with Steven, about the megalith. Steven was concerned about the megalith, but Lysandre assured it was kept safe, so Groudon, Kyogre or Rayquaza cannot reach it. As Alain defeated the ninth challenger, Lysandre sent Malva in to fight, who had an interest in Alain. After an intense battle, Alain defeated Malva, earning respect from Lysandre, but heard some shocking news from his laboratory. Lysandre came to the Pokémon Center and saw Mairin's Chespie got affected by some strange light and promised to Mairin they will find a means to cure Chespie. Malva, however, smiled, for she sees Lysandre's real motive for having Alain by his side.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Lysandre was seen watching every move Team Flare was making and discussing matters with the head scientist, Xerosic. He also seemed to be really interested in Squishy and Z-2 as he looked through their data and also wanted his team to capture both of them.XY094: From A to Z!XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Alain contacted Lysandre, who was grateful at the data Alain had sent about Mega Evolution. Alain asked about Chespie and Mairin, but Lysandre reported nothing had changed - Mairin is still lying close to Chespie, who glows with a green light.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Lysandre watched with Xerosic how Mable and Aliana, along with Team Flare grunts, attempted to capture Z-2. Xerosic was furious to see Mable and Aliana failed to capture Z-2, but Lysandre permitted his disciple to be sent to help in capturing Z-2. After Alain had defeated Z-2, Mable captured the being and reported to the base, pleasing Lysandre and Xerosic. Once Z-2 had arrived, Xerosic looked at it in its cage, claiming Zygarde was in his possession.XY107: An Explosive Operation! After more testing, Lysandre allowed Xerosic to launch the final part of the project.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Xerosic reported the experiment he was conducting was a success. Lysandre logged off and turned to Z-2 (who was terrified), claiming "its turn will have to wait", then left.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Lysandre will move on with his plans with Team Flare by attacking Lumiose City and using Z-2 in battle. Pokémon On hand Under control Trivia Lysandre, like Giovanni, is the boss of the organization that actually owns a Pokémon; all the other ones only controlled Pokémon and have never shown to he caught one. See also Lysandre (Adventures) References Category:Team Flare Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists